


Standing on Ceremony

by RunRabbitRun



Series: Birds of A Feather [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cultural Differences, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRabbitRun/pseuds/RunRabbitRun
Summary: AKA "Moodiness, dick jokes, stage fright, culture shock, and weird introverted jocks being awkward at fancy parties."Revali gets scolded by his cousin, hates making speeches, sticks his foot in his mouth, attends a ball, and learns that Link isn't as passive as he originally thought.
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Birds of A Feather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746190
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	Standing on Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> So this thing has kind of a weird history. I wrote the first half of it concurrently with _[Birds of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783737/chapters/57133303)_ sometime last year, abandoned it, then came back and added the second half in the last week or so prior to posting. _Birds of a Feather_ assumes that Link and Revali start getting along and become tentative bros at some point during their acquaintance, so I wanted explore that period of Revali getting his act together more deeply. Being a teenager is a hell of a drug, y'all.
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely [Meganbagels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganbagels) for the beta <3

Revali was not nervous. He’d faced down warriors, rivals, beasts of the wild, and his own divine beast and come out on top. He was a warrior, a prodigy, and now a Champion. A public ceremony and grand royal banquet did not make him _nervous_.

Regardless, his cousin Othili seemed determined to scare the hell out of him.

“Remember, even if you can’t figure out the dancing and food and whatnot, at the very least just say your piece at the ceremony and try to be polite,” she said, giving his feathers a seriously uncalled-for tug as she braided them back for him. 

“Yes, yes, I _know_ , you’ve only told me the same thing a hundred times,” Revali griped, “I’m pretty sure the world won’t end if I use the wrong fork or offend some useless lordling. _Ow_ , stop pulling!”

“I know you don’t appreciate the gravity of it, Revi, but this is kind of a big deal,” Othili said, giving his braids one more tug before starting to thread jade beads onto the ends. “You’re representing all Rito here. This is more than derring-do, it’s a major diplomatic event.”

“I’m starting to regret saying ‘yes’ to all this,” Revali grumbled. 

“I’ll never understand why the Elder _allowed_ you to say yes,” Othili said. “These Hylians and their child soldiers, I swear…”

“I’m not a _child,”_ Revali snapped, pulling out of her grip to turn and glare at her. “Everyone else seems to agree I’m perfectly capable, why can’t _you?”_

Othili gave him a pained look. Revali wished, not for the first time, that he could have made the trip to Hyrule Castle by himself, but the Elder had insisted he travel with a retinue of fellow warriors and diplomats, including his cousin.

 _Babysitters, more like,_ he thought. Policing his every move, telling him to be polite, telling him to be dignified. As if he hadn’t completed the Champion Trials and defeated monsters and won this honor by himself on his own merits. 

“You’re still so young to me,” Othili said, smoothing the feathers of his crest, “I worry about you, Revi.”

“Oh, give it a rest,” Revali grumbled, flushing under his feathers and brushing Othili’s wings away. 

Othili did give it a rest after that, content to fuss over Revali’s feathers and clothes. He’d been given shiny new armor for the event, the best he’d ever owned, but it was new and that meant it was still stiff. The lightweight leather jerkin and skirt especially needed to be worked in before they were truly comfortable and didn’t restrict his movement. Sadly, Othili had practically confiscated the entire ensemble from him the instant he received it so that he wouldn’t ‘rough it up’ before the ceremony. His repeated explanation that armor was _meant_ to be roughed up fell on deaf ears. He felt like a fully dressed roast cucco, but Othili insisted he looked very dashing and mature (ugh). 

He did like the new scarf, though. The Champion Blue played well with his own navy plumage and he appreciated that Zelda had done enough research to know Rito preferred such light, flowing garments. He’d have hated to be stuffed into a Hylian tunic with no room for his wings. 

Like _Link_ wore. (Again, ugh.)

Othili insisted on painting his face for him, something she hadn’t done since he was a chick. She lined his eyes in his favorite pattern, Trueshot, and added an arrowhead shaped mark in the center of his brow: Va’loo’s Scale.

“As a reminder,” she said, giving Revali a quick preen before he could stop her, “And for luck.”

Revali allowed her to look him over one more time before she declared him fit to be seen in public. She’d practically raised him, after all, perhaps she deserved a little indulgence.

  
***

Throughout the ceremony, Revali remained completely calm and definitely not even a little bit agitated. The pounding of his heart as he processed in and received blessings from the king, Princess Zelda, and the high priestesses was due to… patriotism. Pride in himself and his people. Not nerves. The feeling of hundreds of eyes on him as he recited his vows of service and fealty to the confederation of the peoples of Hyrule didn’t bother him. At all. The feeling of release at the closing of the whole ordeal wasn’t relief that stupid, pompous, overwrought pageantry was finally over.

“You alright, Feathers?” Urbosa muttered as the five Champions all filed into an antechamber to collect themselves. 

“Don’t call me that,” he snapped, “And yes, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Alright, easy,” she said with a snort, “I just know your people don’t really do this sort of thing.”

He wanted to say something smart back at her, but he was cut off by the arrival of Princess Zelda. 

“Well done, everyone,” she said, “I cannot thank you enough for your participation in this in addition to your duties as champions and leaders of your communities,” here her eyes flicked over very briefly to Link who, as always, remained expressionless. The silent exchange happened so fast Revali wondered if anyone but himself had caught it. “I know this seems like a lot of grandeur when you’ve all already taken your places as champions, but it’s invaluable in cementing the legitimacy of this project in the eyes of the more… traditional members of our court.”

The champions all murmured sympathetically. They all knew that the king and certain other nobles were highly skeptical of the Sheikah technology and the use of it against the Calamity. For his part, Revali thought they were a pack of doddering fanatics.

“This is a major accomplishment, princess,” Urbosa said, “It’s fitting that it should be marked with ceremony.”

"I for one am always glad for an excuse to visit," added Princess Mipha in her sweet tones. 

Princess Zelda smiled gratefully. Revali had to admit, she looked beautiful when she was actually happy. 

“Even so, I know it’s been quite the production to put all this together. For that you have my thanks,” she demurred. “Now, the formal reception won’t start for another hour, I invite you to refresh yourselves and please enjoy the evening; you’ve earned it.”

“I don’t know about Hylian dancing and all that,” Daruk said with a sheepish grin, “But I’m looking forward to the feasting.”

“Oh, yes,” the Princess laughed, “Our poor chef didn’t know quite what to make of your food. I’m sure he’s relieved you brought a cook along.”

“Food is a serious business to Gorons, tiny princess,” Daruk said slapping his enormous belly with a guffaw. 

If he hadn’t seen Daruk’s skill with Boulder Breaker with his own eyes, Revali thought, he’d have trouble taking the Goron seriously. 

Before he left to return to his chambers, Revali caught Link’s eye. “Will you be joining us at the reception?” he asked, raising a brow at the young knight, “Or do you have to go polish your sword or something?”

A sudden light leapt into Link’s eyes and his normally blank expression morphed into something like he was holding back a sneeze. 

“That’s a bit of a personal question, don’t you think?” he responded in a low voice. 

Revali could only stare. They were the first words Link had ever said to him. Oh, he knew Link _could_ speak, he’d even heard him talk to others, but the young knight had never before spoken directly to him. His voice was remarkably hoarse for someone so little and delicate-looking.

“Whatever is that supposed to mean?” Revali said, too startled to say something smart.

“Ask Urbosa, she can explain it to you,” Link said, and then slipped out of the room, hot on the departing princess’s heels. 

Revali stared after him, feeling a little like he’d just been dismissed. Behind him, he heard Urbosa snicker. 

“What?” he snapped, whirling around to face her. Instead of answering, she simply burst into delighted laughter. _“What?!”_ he demanded again, feeling hot under his feathers. Goddess preserve him, these flightless fools and their jokes. Even Mipha was tittering daintily behind one hand. 

“I wish you’d let yourself get to know Link a little better,” Urbosa said finally, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye, “It would do you both good to lighten up.”

Revali threw up his wings and looked desperately at Daruk, who simply smiled back at him.

“Mammals, my friend,” he said jovially, “Have strange senses of humor. You might want to read up on it a bit.”

Revali looked between the two of them, taking in Urbosa’s wicked smirk and Daruk's exaggerated expression of innocence. 

“I give up on both of you,” he said with an irritated snap of his beak. 

As he swept out of the room and stomped off towards his chambers, a rogue idea suddenly sprang up.

_Do you have to go polish your sword?_

_That’s a rather personal question._

“Oh, godsdammit,” he hissed, clapping his wings over his beak, “Oh my Goddess, please just strike me dead right now.”

Back in the antechamber, the other champions roared with laughter.

  
***  
  


The banquet was sumptuous, the cuisines of all the people of Hyrule represented in a spread that left even the most reserved coming back for multiple servings. Revali had to restrain himself from going back for a third portion of the smoked salmon and sunshrooms. 

This, at least, was somewhat more familiar to him than the grand ceremony in the Sanctum; the Rito very rarely refused an excuse to cook large communal meals and drink long into the night. Formalities were gotten through quickly and with few words in favor of eating, singing, and storytelling around the firepit. 

Still, the Hylians found a way to inject ceremony into just about everything, and the dinner was ended with a round of astoundingly boring speeches from various nobility and other important personages. Revali had begged Othili to write something for him, a task she’d smugly refused, and so he had to bite out a few words of acknowledgement to the King and his court. It went well, because he did his level best at everything, but the repeated experience of hundreds of eyes on him soured the effect of the delicious food. 

After the speeches were finally finished, the tables were cleared away to make room for dancing. No amount of pleading and arm twisting could make Revali learn Hylian dances, so he attempted to make himself scarce as soon as the music started. He shuffled to the far side of the room, towards the wide open windows. For once he was glad for his slightly shorter stature as it made it easier to blend in amongst the ranks of Hylians. The taller Rito, and of course the Gorons and Gerudo, were much more noticeable. 

Once he got his back to the wall he quickly scanned the room until… there! A path through the crowd to a shadowed alcove. It was still part of the ballroom so no one could accuse him of running away, but it was isolated enough that he could take a breather. He waited until the musicians started up another song and everyone was momentarily distracted before he made a run for it, slipping around the crowd and darting into the alcove and blessed, blessed solitude—

“Oof!”

He smacked right into Link, who’d been concealed just inside the little nook, out of sight until Revali was practically on top of him. 

“What are you doing here?” Revali snapped, pushing away from the Hylian and glancing around to check if anyone had seen the collision. Thankfully, they were both still hidden.

Link, true to form, didn’t say anything, just gave Revali a pointed look as if to ask the same question. 

_Do you have to go polish your sword?_

_That’s a rather personal question._

Revali felt himself go red under his feathers. 

“Shouldn’t you be tailing the Princess, Boy Shadow? Or did she finally come to her senses and sack you?” he said viciously, willing his feathers to stop bristling. 

Link’s expression didn’t change. Goddess, he was infuriating. 

“Well, get lost, I need to…”

“Find your own spot,” Link said suddenly, “I got here first, you can find your own hiding place,” 

Revali swallowed, gathered himself, and retorted, “So, the Chosen Knight is _hiding_ , hm? Not very heroic.”

“You’re doing the same, aren’t you?” Link snarled back. 

“I’m only taking a break from all these pompous Hylian formalities. Shouldn’t you be out there dancing attendance on the princess? That is your sworn duty, isn’t it?”

“I’ve been given leave tonight,” Link said frostily, “And if you can take a break then so can I. Shove off.”

Revali planted himself and resolutely did not shove off. 

“What’s the matter, O Chosen Knight? Scared of a little dining and dancing?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Link said, holding his head high. He was wearing the dress uniform of the royal guard, a rather smart ensemble embroidered with golden thread and made up of crisp, clean tailoring. Leaning against the back wall of the alcove, arms crossed over his chest, he looked, well, like a sullen young man forced to go to a boring formal event. Revali was suddenly aware of the relative lightness of his own formalwear and found himself wishing for his sturdy leather armor. 

“Rito don’t do this kind of thing,” Revali said, “I suppose the King can’t resist showing off, can he?”

“That’s a bit rich, coming from you,” Link said. Revali sputtered, only regaining his dignity when he saw Link’s eyes grow wide as saucers. He grabbed Revali by the scarf and dragged him further into the alcove. “Be quiet, it’s one of my captains.”

“You _are_ hiding!”

_“Shh!”_

Revali went quiet, instead watching Link’s eyes (they really were _very_ blue, weren’t they? Almost unnaturally so) track something behind Revali for a moment before he released him with a whoosh and breath.

“I saw Captain Havress passing by. I can’t stand her.”

“I don’t know her,” Revali said, turning and peering over his shoulder.

“Count yourself lucky,” grumbled Link. 

Revali didn’t respond. The silence stretched on, both boys preferring to dig into their chosen trenches rather than give up the hiding place. Link finally broke the silence after a few moments, but rather than demand Revali get out, he pointed to his own forehead.

“What’s the purpose of that?” he asked. 

“Purpose of what? A brain?”

“The _paint_ ,” Link said, rolling his eyes. 

Revali’s mind went blank for a moment before he remembered Othili had painted Va’loo’s Scale on his brow rather than his usual pattern. 

“It’s for good fortune,” he said. 

“Oh,” Link kicked absently at the tiled floor. “You don’t have your… your spots,” he swiped a finger under each of his eyes, mimicking the red dashes Revali usually wore there. 

“How good of you to notice,” Revali snipped.

“We don’t paint our faces,” Link said, “At least, men don’t. Women do, sometimes.”

“I know that,” Revali said. It was something he’d wondered about himself. Hylian men presented themselves drably, compared to the women. 

“I’ve never met a Gerudo man,” Link said idly, “But Urbosa told me they use paint and dress similarly to the women. The Zora, they, uhm, don’t really…”

“They don’t wear much of anything,” Revali finished for him, unable to repress a snicker. The Rito didn’t wear the multiple layers the Hylians favored, but his first sight of Princess Mipha, dressed in nothing but silver and jewels, had still been a culture shock. 

“Didn’t you grow up around the Zora?” Revali asked, “Floating around and catching fish with your teeth?”

“Should I catch them with my feet instead?” Link said with a pointed look at Revali’s talons. Then, before Revali could spit out a response, “I haven’t been fishing in years. I used to go nearly every week, with my mother.”

“And did you use your teeth?” Revali scoffed.

“Lines and hooks,” Link said with a blithe smile. “Or sometimes I’d just nail them with an arrow if I was being impatient.”

Revali sputtered, “I can’t believe you’d mistreat a bow like that.”

“I’m pretty good at it,” Link said, still smiling. “Not as good as you--”

“Naturally.”

“Ha, yeah. I’m mostly self-taught. Most of my archery instruction was cut short in favor of-- of the sword.”

Link fiddled with the cuff of his glove, eyes fixed on the floor. His eyes had gone shuttered. Revali realized with some discomfort that Link’s face had been more alive and unrestrained in the last five minutes than he’d ever seen before. The familiarity of Link’s suddenly closed expression made the contrast even more obvious. 

Goddess, he just wanted to get out of there. The castle was so closed in, all stone walls and glass windows. He wanted to be at his Flight Range, or aboard Vah Medoh; anywhere he could be alone and throw himself back into his training. They’d already been at the castle for nearly a week, any longer without practice and he’d start falling behind for sure. His Gale had barely come together, it still needed work, it needed to be _perfect_. He needed to find somewhere isolated where he could work without someone seeing his failures, he needed--

“If you want,” Link said, “We can go to the range down in the training yard and you can show me a few things.”

“Show you what?” Revali said, coming back down to earth to find he was still hiding in a corner with Link, who was cold and undeserving and… asking him for an archery lesson. Apparently. 

“I want to try shooting multiple arrows at once, spread out the way you do,” he said, gesturing with three fingers spread out into a fork, like arrows in flight. “I’ve tried it with two and I can only do it in clusters.”

“Oh, well,” he sniffed and smoothed down the feathers bristling on his forearms, “I suppose I can _try_ to teach you. It takes superior vision and skill so don’t expect a miracle.”

“I also want to learn how to shoot in midair,” Link said, a sly grin forming on his face, “So if you’re up for it you can fly me up and drop me and I’ll try to make a target before I hit the ground.”

Revali’s eyebrows shot up and a single squawk of laughter escaped him before he managed to contain himself.

“You’re out of your mind,” he huffed. “You can’t do it, Hylian reaction times aren’t fast enough. Also, I’m not going to fly you anywhere, that’s degrading.”

“You flew the princess up to Vah Medoh,” Link said, grinning wider like an _ass_. 

“That was different, she needed to get up to Medoh for a real reason. You’re just trying to bait me into doing stupid stunts with you,” Revali said, crossing his wings over his chest. 

“Well, _yes_ ,” Link said. “Is it working? You really don’t want a chance to drop me from a great height and watch me make a fool of myself?”

“You’re a menace,” said Revali. “I’ll show you how to do multiple shots, but I’m not flying you around.”

“Fair enough,” Link said with a shrug. “I’ll just keep jumping off the castle walls and trying that way.”

“I would pay fifty rupees to watch that,” Revali said, imagining Link hurling himself off a ledge and falling soundly on his pretty face. 

“Show me some tricks and I’ll let you watch for free,” Link replied. 

“Deal,” Revali said. 

Back in the main ballroom, the musicians played a brief fanfare, indicating that toasts were about to be made. 

Link’s grin melted away, but his eyes retained that strange light as he said, “I have to go. Meet me at the range tomorrow at... seven bells?”

“Six bells,” Revali said. It was early for Hylians, but if Link wanted free archery tutoring he was going to have to work for it. “Bring food.”

“As you say,” Link said, and with a flash of that rare grin he was gone, back to the ballroom, presumably to hover behind the princess like a well-dressed shadow.

Revali knew he needed to get out there too; Othili would never let him hear the end of it if he skived off even a little. He smoothed down his feathers and, with a deep breath, reentered the room. 

He’d stay for just a little longer, then beg off. If he was going to teach Link anything he’d need all the rest he could get. He was going to enjoy watching that fool try to keep up. And maybe, just maybe, he could goad him into showing off those supposedly legendary sword skills.


End file.
